Lost on Tropica
by the-devil-cat
Summary: One of the Storm Hawks gets stranded on an island. But when the Storm Hawks go after them, can they get off of the island without problems? In the style of the Storm Hawks, probably not. Suckish summary. Fluff but not enough to suffocate you...I hope. I do not own anything.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Me: Guess who's back to write a totally amazing story!**

**Piper: Hmm, judging by the your lack of exercise and the fact that you already have plans for the Storm Hawks, I'm going to guess you.**

**Me: You bet. Anyway I DO NOT OWN STORM HAWKS, RION BECCA AND WHATEVER ELSE. The story will now begin.**

* * *

**On Tropica Renee's P.O.V**

We had landed on Tropica an hour ago. Everyone had found something to do. Either they were playing volleyball, swimming, or surfing. But I wasn't really in the mood to do anything 'Beach Related' so I was on my phone this whole time. Until it decided to die on me. I groaned and put it back in my bag.

Luckily I decided to bring some books and journals with me. I took out my sketch book for fashion designing and got straight to work.

It had been about ten minutes before it felt like someone was watching me. I slightly looked up from my book, only showing my eyes. It was a guy, not someone I knew.

"Can I help you?" I asked, looking back down at my book.

"Actually you can." He said, taking my book and putting it down next to me. I looked at my book and then back at him. _He did NOT just touch my book,_ I thought.

"I'm Carson and you are?" He asked sitting down next to me.

"In need of some personal space." I said pushing him away.

He just moved closer to me.

"It's an interesting name."

"It was sarcasm." I picked up my book and started sketching. He leaned closer, if possible, and looked at my book.

"Wow, you're a pretty good artist. What else do you do?"

"I'm a dancer and a musician." I was pretty annoyed with this Carson guy. He was too nosey and was getting on my nerves. Even more then Finn.

"Well since you're a musician, how about we make some sweet music." That earned him a slap to the face.

"Listen, I don't know who you think you are, but you are getting on my nerves. Now, I want you to pack up your stuff and leave while you still have some dignity." I said standing up with my bag.

He just laughed. "You'll be back." He said standing up but not moving.

I noticed that Rion and Junko were walking to where I was working.

"Yeah, in your dreams." I laughed. He just gave me a weird look.

"This guy bothering you?" Junko asked standing behind Carson. Carson looked behind him and looked petrified.

"Not anymore." I said before he ran off. Junko walked off while Rion stayed behind.

"You OK?" He asked me.

"I'm OK." I answered.

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No. The guy was a sleaze ball. You have nothing to worry about." He could be so over protective sometimes.

"Hey, speaking of which. Wanna see what Aerrow and Piper are up to?" I could here the excitement in my own voice.

"I don't know Renee. What if they catch us?"

I sighed. "What do I usually do in those kinds of situations?"

"Well you usually," Rion sighed "teleport your way out of it."

I smiled. "Bingo."

"Fine." I smiled before dragging him to wherever Aerrow and Piper were.

* * *

**Piper's P.O.V**

"I can't believe you were actually able to sneak away from the guys." I told him.

"Well, Junko had gone in with Rion because they saw some guy bugging with Renee." Aerrow said. I was staring at his bare chest before I realized what he said.

"They saw someone with Renee! Is she OK?" I was about to leave before Aerrow grabbed my arm.

"Over protective much?" Aerrow raised an eyebrow at me.

"She's my little sister, what can I say?" I turned to him crossing my arms across my chest.

"Well Junko and Rion are on it. Just relax, OK?"

I sighed. "Fine."

"Now, the reason you pulled me over here?" He asked.

I smiled before leaning in. I stopped. "Wait." I opened my eyes and saw Aerrow do the same.

"What?"

I saw Rion and Renee silently arguing behind a tree. They so liked each other.

I pointed behind him. He slightly turned his head. They hadn't seem to notice that we saw them.

"Pretend that we're talking about a mission or something." I whispered.

They looked back over at us.

"So, there've been some distress calls coming from Terra Pointe that I think we should check out after we're done on Tropica." I said.

"There have?"

I gave him a look as if to say 'Just go with it.'

"Oh, right, yeah. I'll tell Stork to set a course, he hasn't left the condor since we've been here."

I laughed. We talked for a few more minutes before Renee said something to Rion and left.

"Finally." I sighed.

Aerrow smiled. "So, where were we?" **(A/N OMG that is so corny! XD)**

* * *

**Renee's P.O.V**

"I can't believe it, UH! They are so...forget it. Nevermind." I said exasperated. I sat down on the beach.

"Come on Renee. You can't rush love and you know it." Rion said.

I sighed. "Rion. They've known each other since they were kids. So technically, I'm not rushing it, I'm...giving it a little push."

Rion sighed, but then laughed. "Renee, you are one of a kind." He put his arm around my shoulders.

"I know. It's impossible to replace me. And no matter what you do, you will never be able to get rid of me." I smiled as I snuggled into him.

We had been like that for a few minutes before Aerrow and Piper walked up to us.

"Hey guys." Aerrow said.

"Hey." Rion said while removing his arm.

"Wanna play some volleyball with us? We were thinking of boys vs girls, Radarr could be referee."

"But that's would be 3-4." I said. Becca had come with us. She stayed on the condor with Stork to keep him company. That and the fact that Stork had locked her in a cage because she 'supposedly' had mind worms.

Aerrow pointed to Junko who was trying to calm down a very terrified Stork, "Stork. He had decided to leave the condor, for once, and he apparently saw something he shouldn't have seen and is spazzing about some sort of disease...Anyway, what do you guys say?"

"Sure, I'll play." Rion said.

"I'm good, I have some things to work on." I said, not really in the mood to play volley ball.

"Alright, come on Rion. Piper?"

"I think I'll stay here with Renee."

"OK, we'll see you guys when the games finished." With that, Aerrow and Rion ran off.

"You know, you don't HAVE to hang out with me." I said, actually relieved I wouldn't have to sit here alone.

"Don't worry about it." She said sitting next to me.

We talked for what seemed like forever after that.

* * *

**Half an hour later Regular P.O.V**

"So yeah." Renee said.

"I can't believe he actually did that!"

"I know right! He was so mean to all of us-"

"Hey girls." Aerrow and Rion walked up to us.

"Hey." Renee and Piper said simultaneously.

"Your game finished?" Renee asked. Rion nodded.

"Who won?" Piper asked.

"Well, it was me and Finn on one team and Rion and Radarr on the other. They won by six points." Aerrow said.

The girls laughed.

They started talking about random things **(A/N Has anyone noticed that that's happened a lot?), **before Aerrow got an idea **(A/N That also happens a lot)**

"Hey Rion could I talk to you for a minute?" Aerrow said suddenly. Rion shrugged.

Aerrow and Rion walked a few meters away. Renee turned my attention back to Piper.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Renee asked.

"Not sure. But if it happens to be a plan, we're in trouble."

"Why? It's just Aerrow...oh, I see your point."

Rion and Aerrow walked back.

"Hey Renee, wanna go for a swim?" Rion asked.

"Actually I'm not really in the mood-" Rion had picked Renee up bridal style and was bring her towards the water.

"Rion! Oh my god, you had better put me down!" Renee was struggling to escape Rion's grasp. They were about a bit higher then hip deep before Renee had had it.

"Rion, put me down right now." She said coldly.

"Are you very sure?"

Her eyes turned into slits. "I'm one hundred percent sure."

"Alright, your wish is my command."

Renee looked down and finally realized where they were. Her eyes grew large.

"You know what, I change my mind-" She didn't have time to finish before he had dropped her in.

"Rion! Holy shiz I am going to KILL you!" She said coldly but somehow was laughing. She tackled him in the water while he was off guard.

Meanwhile, Aerrow and Piper were watching them from the beach.

"Wow, Renee looks really mad." Piper said laughing.

"Better her then me." She looked up at Aerrow, who was looking down at her with a spark in his eye.

Her amber eyes widened. "No, no no no no no. You wouldn't."

"Oh, but I would Piper." She was about to get up and run but was too late.

"Aerrow! I swear I will kill you!" It was the same thing that happened to Renee.

"Aerrow, if you drop me in this water I will paralyze you with a paralyzer crystal."

Aerrow shrugged. "It's worth it." Aerrow then dropped her in.

Piper got up and tackled him like Renee had.

"Whoa, someone's angry." Aerrow said, he could have sworn he saw flames in her eyes.

"Very." Piper said.

"I think I know what'll make you feel better."

"Freezing you with a blizzard crystal."

"No..." Aerrow had that look in his eye. The look Piper knew all to well.

"Oh, well then I guess that'll make up for it."

Aerrow smiled.

"Hey Piper." Renee swam up next her.

"What did Aerrow promise you?"

"Promise me?"

"Yeah, Rion promised me something after dumping me in, then he said that Aerrow was supposed to promise you something too."

"Oh. Well, we haven't decided that yet."

"Rion promised me he'd take me on a date."

"On a date?"

"Yup, as soon as we're finished on Tropica."

Renee decided to give Aerrow and Piper sometime alone. So she went for a swim a little further out.

This was the most calm she had ever felt in...forever. She didn't have anything to worry about, no missions, nobody bugging her 24/7.

She finally felt free, she finally felt like she didn't have a care in the world, she finally felt like-

"Renee look out!" Someone shouted.

"Huh?" She turned around a giant wave pulled her under. She got back up. "What the hell!"

"There's a storm coming! We've gotta get back!" Rion yelled.

She started swimming back but just felt herself being pushed back further.

A big wave pulled her under. "This is not happening, this is NOT happening," she muttered. Wait. She tried using her wizard powers, hoping they would work.

"Ogama Nega Altas!" Nothing. They never work when you want them to.

"Renee!" I saw Rion swimming towards me.

"I'm OK." I reached for his hand.

_"You're not getting away this time!"_ A cold sharp voice said. Renee screamed as she was instantly pulled under the waves.

_"Get ready Renee for the ride of your life!"_ She was under for to long and blacked out.

* * *

**A/N**

**Me: First chapter for third story done, check! I'm exhausted, I had writers block this whole thing. I don't care if some parts seemed rushed because right now, I couldn't care less. **

**Renee: OK, which belt matches my eyes better?**

**Me: Your eyes are brown idiot! Anything will match!**

**Renee: Well (walks away)**

**Me: Sorry about my attitude everyone. Its 3 in the morning, and I'm pretty sure all of my friends that wanted me to post this are sleeping. Anyway, goodbye people of the world.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Me: (pacing and yelling at BBW) I WONT LAST FIVE DAYS! I'LL KILL MYSELF! I'll pick up a knife and slice it across my throat! Or while we're in the lake, maybe I could DROWN MYSELF!**

**Renee: What's with crazy?**

**BBW: There's this friend that's really getting on her nerves and she's probably going to be stuck with her for five days while on vacation**

**Renee: Will she be alone?**

**BBW: Luckily, no. I'll be there along with one of our other friends**

**Me: (picks up knife, BBW takes it away from me) Hey, I wasn't going to use it on myself. If you know what I mean...**

**BBW: Dude**

**Me: Hey! You want to do the same. You even said you wouldn't tell anyone**

**BBW: We'll discuss this later**

**Me: Where was I, oh yeah. I WONT LAST THE CAR RIDE THERE! I'LL OPEN THE DOOR AND JUMP OUT! Give me the knife (tries to grab it, Piper and Renee hold me back and drag me out) I'LL GET THE KNIFE EVENTUALLY!**

**BBW: Jeez. Anyway, MELISSA DOES NOT OWN STORM HAWKS, the chapter will now begin**

* * *

**Renee's P.O.V**

I see pretty much nothing but black. I'd open my eyes, but I'm not sure if I'm dead or not. I open my eyes and see that I'm NOT dead, I'm just on an island.

I stand up. "Hello." I say. No answer.

I knew I wasn't on Tropica anymore, probably some sort of island around it. It was a bigger Terra then I expected, but I didn't think it had any islands. I walk around a bit more, hoping to find other people. Nothing.

"Hello Renee." Said a male voice. I turned around. I knew it wasn't Rion because his voice was in my head. I knew I wasn't just hearing things this time. But this time when I turned around, there was actually someone there. They had a robe with hood over their head so I couldn't identify who it was. Why not.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Who I am is none of your concern."

_Well_, I thought.

"I'm going to help you with your wizard training."

"My what now?"

I man sighed. "Your wizard training. You have stages to go through."

"Stages?"

"Yes. You have to learn the elements: fire, water, earth and air. The actual spells and sigils: Ogama, Infinis, Yin, Yan, Nega, Dako, Sum, Altas, and Ethos. You'll also have to learn shape shifting. And if there's anything else you need to cover, one of the three muses will help you."

I sighed. "So what do I start with?"

"You'll be working on water."

"Water? Why water? I suck at it. I don't think you know, but while I was on Atmosia I tried to use a water bed to break my fall and it broke on me."

"Well yes. But you also got rid of the water when Cyclonis tried to drown you all."

"Yeah but I didn't do it on purpose."

The voice sighed. "OK, so maybe it was an accident that you got rid of the water. But even thought it was an accident, you still saved all those people. Everyone would have drowned if it wasn't for you."

I smiled. "Yeah, I guess so." I laughed.

"So who or what is exactly going to train me?"

The voice laughed. "You'll have to learn this yourself."

"Now you look here-" The man flashed out before I had a chance to finish.

"Great, stuck on an island for stupid wizard training."

* * *

**Raymond's P.O.V**

"Are you sure she wont escape?" I asked.

"I'm completely sure. She won't last one day there, she'll have to eat eventually. And if she doesn't die from starvation, the wizard powers will kill her." He said.

"And her friends?"

"Their using that flying ship to search for her. You put the invisibility crystals in the right place right?"

"Yup. They'll keep the whole island, plus anyone that's on it, from being seen."

"Perfect."

* * *

**With the Storm Hawks Becca's P.O.V (I think Terra Tropica should be bigger then it seems, so basically there flying over the seas of Tropica looking for a place Renee could be, proceed)**

"Finn, what do you want? We have to help the others find Renee." I complained as Finn led me to the hanger bay. He looked a little nervous as he motioned for me to sit.

"Look, Becca. I've really liked you for sometime and really want to date you. But I don't know, how you would react or what the others would say. But I'm willing to take the chance of getting rejected just so you could know. So, I was wondering if we could take things to the next level?" Finn asked as he held out a flower.

I took the flower twirling it around my fingers. I looked up into Finn's blue eyes before my soft blue ones wandered to his lips.

_I wonder if there as soft as they look_, I thought. **(A/N Me: *Barfs*)**

"I think, we're in love." I say before he kisses me. **(A/N Me: *still barfing*)**

* * *

**Aerrow's P.O.V**

I stand out in the hallway with Piper watching Finn and Becca.

"Looks like love is an the air." Piper says. I look down at her and see she's looking up at me.

"I guess it is." I say before she gets a mischievous grin on her face.

"What?" I ask.

"Remember how that little promise you made after you dropped me in the water?"

"I do."

"Well can I get it now?"

I smile and lower my head.

Our lips were mere centimeters apart before the condor jerks left and right.

Me and Piper slam against a wall while the condor continues to jerk. I then notice that she's laying on top of me.

"Ow," she mutters. She lifts her head and see's our position.

"Oh my god Aerrow! I'm so sorry!" She says getting up.

"No problem." I say even though I enjoyed our position. **(A/N God I'm a creep)**

"Let's go see what the problem is." Piper says blushing.

We run toward the main deck and see Junko on the ground out cold.

"What happened to Junko?" I asked Stork before the condor jerked again.

"Slammed his head into the wall, hard." Stork says.

"OK, well why is the condor jerking?" Piper asked this time.

"I don't know. The controls just started going out of control. There must be some sort of magnetic sense messing with it. We have to land or else we'll start falling out of the sky to our doom!." On cue, the condor started falling out of the sky and straight into the ocean.

Everyone screamed.

"GOOD BYE CRUEL WORLD!" Stork screamed before they crashed with a thud.

* * *

**While this was all happening, with Renee Renee's P.O.V**

"Come on. Don't break," I muttered. I had been trying to keep this water bed stable for practice. So far, so-it broke.

I had been working on water for the last two hours.

I took some water for the ocean and started twirling it around and moving it. It had been stable for three minutes before it broke.

I sighed. "Alright, you just have to learn to keep water stable and steady." I said.

I practiced with the water two more times before I gave up.

"When will this misery end!?" I exclaimed.

I looked up and saw the condor fly toward the island I was on.

"Oh thank god." I said while standing up.

"Hey guys! Down here! I'm on the island!" I yelled while waving my arms and jumping up and down.

I noticed that they were about to fly past me before they stopped and the condor started jerking.

"What the hell," I said before the condor started falling towards where I was. Wait. My eyes widened before I jumped out of the way.

* * *

**Regular P.O.V**

"It didn't kill her." Raymond said to his boss.

"I didn't expect it to." His boss said.

"Huh?"

"Even if the Storm Hawks rescue her, the wizard powers can easily drain her."

"But she's getting better by the minute. She could get to strong and would be able to defeat us!"

"That wont happen. She would do anything to keep her friends safe."

"I'm sorry for doubting you," Raymond bowed, "Brackus."

* * *

**A/N**

**Me: Cliff hanger!**

**Renee: (throws a book at my head)**

**Me: Hey!**

**Renee: I cant believe you ended it there**

**Me: Then you obviously know nothing about me. When Renee says 'ended' she means the chapter. Only a crazy person would stop the story there**

**Piper: Melissa, this is YOU were talking about**

**Me: Right...let me rephrase that. Only a normal person would end it there. Anyway, REVIEW. I'm feeling inspired! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **

**Me:...I got nothing**

**Renee: What, no witty jokes or comments?**

**Me: Nope, I've been acting weird lately. I think I've caught 'The Normal' (dramatic music plays)**

**Everyone: (gasps)**

**Renee: OMG! You can't be normal! You're the only crazy psycho path that's obsessed with cookies, sparkles, chocolate, Storm Hawks, purple and BTR left!**

**Me: I know right! I'll try and cure it. Hopefully the chapter will help me. Any who, I DONT OWN STORM HAWKS BECCA AND BLAH BLAH BLAH. The chapter shall begin**

* * *

**Renee's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes to see the Condor just barley missed crashing into me.

"That would've hurt." I said. Then it hit me. "Wait." I rushed inside to see if everyone was alright. Luckily, the Condor landed the right way so I was able to get in.

"Guys." I said as I walked into the hanger bay. I saw Becca and Finn on the ground unconscious. Becca was on top of Finn...not something I wanted to see. And what was with her hair? Was she going Goth?

I shook my head and kept walking until I was in the main deck, where everyone else was unconscious. Except Rion wasn't there. I checked everyone's pulses and was relieved to feel one.

I walked around a bit more to find Rion. Nothing.

"Rion." I said. There was a rustling behind me. I turned around, then it stopped. Another rustling. Nothing. I heard it come from the hall next to me.

I walked down it. I was about to turn back around when something fell from the vents. As soon as some of the dust cleared I saw what, or more exactly WHO it was.

"Radarr!" I exclaimed. He screeched in reply. "What are you doing!" I asked, more a statement then a question. He tried to use charades, but we were getting no where. "Forget it I'll get Symphony to translate. Symphony take form." She appeared from my bracelet.

She had a tired look on her face before she shook it off and stomped on my foot.

"Ow!" I exclaimed while grabbing my foot. "What was that for!?"

She screeched in reply. "Well I'm sorry I didn't let you roam around on the island!" Radarr looked at me funny while scratching his head.

She turned her back to me. "I didn't know how long we'd be there for!"

She mimicked me. "Well you're the one being childish." I crossed my arms.

"Alright, I'm sorry. Could you please just translate what Radarr is saying?" She turned her head slightly.

I sighed. "And I'll get you some of Piper's sandcakes." She smiled, purred and nuzzled her head against my leg. "I love you too." She walked over to Radarr.

He gave me a glare as if to say 'You can understand what she's saying but not what I'm saying?'

"Well I can only speak fox not...Radarr language."

He sighed. She started talking to him before he replied. She turned to me and make bark like noise.

"He was trying to save himself from crashing into the sea. But you guys crash landed on an island."

Symphony turned to him. Talking. She turned back around and barked.

"So it looked like you were about to crash into the sea?" Radarr nodded.

"But, how?" I asked myself. "Come on guys, we gotta wake everybody up." I said while running back to the main deck, Symphony and Radarr following close behind me. I run in and see Rion checking everyone's pulses.

"Rion! Oh my god I am so happy to see you!" I exclaimed running to him and hugging him.

"Renee! When did you get here? How did you get here? Are you alright?" He asked me. I pulled from his embrace.

"I got here twenty minutes ago. I walked from the island. And I'm perfectly fine." I said.

"Thank goodness." He looked outside.

"But, I thought that we were going to crash into the sea, not an island."

"I'm not sure how, but I think someone used an invisibility crystal to make the whole island look like it's invisible."

"Actually it would take a few different crystals and a magnetic charge to make the whole island invisible. But whatever helps you sleep at night." I heard Piper say.

I turned around. "When'd you get up?" I asked.

"Probably after you walked in." I blushed, hoping she didn't see me and Rion.

"Anyway, where are we?" Piper asked.

"We're on the island that I winded up on after the storm."

"So we didn't crash land into the water?"

"Nope."

There was silence. "I'll try to wake everyone up." Piper said.

I walked over to Stork.

"Hey Stork, I hear they've come up with a cure for bog measles." That got him up.

"Really! Where are the selling it!?" He screamed as he jumped up.

"Stork, I'm kidding."

"Never joke about bog measles!" He exclaimed, his eye twitching.

I backed away before walking over to Junko.

"Hey Junko, Piper made her famous sand cakes."

"Sandcakes!" He screamed before running to the kitchen.

"So, how do we get Aerrow up?" I asked.

"Don't worry, I've got it." She bent down and whispered something in his ear.

She was like that for a minute before he bolted up.

He looked at Piper. "You promise?" He asked.

"I promise." She said.

I shook my head.

"You guys wanna take a look around the island?" I asked.

Everyone shrugged and we headed out. Becca and Finn were still unconscious, so we decided to leave them alone.

I jumped down to the beach before I saw something falling towards us.

"What is that?" Aerrow asked. I squinted my eyes, before they widened.

"Get down" I yelled before an explosion went off.

* * *

**A/N**

**Me: My friend really wants this posted, so I decided to leave it there. I'll have the next one posted by tonight or tomorrow. **

**Renee: Did this chapter fix you?**

**Me: No**

**Renee: Alright, Finn, go find some super sticky glue, Junko, go find some chicken feathers. We've got to get her abnormal again.**

**Me: Oh god, gotta go. See y'all soon. REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Raymond's P.O.V**

"You think that killed them?" I asked.

He chuckled. That was rare. But every time he did laugh, it always meant something good.

"There's no way any of them could've survived anything that powerful. Even if they did, the girl will be very ill. Mentally and physically."

"And her sister?"

"I've already made a deal with her. She specifically said 'You dare to touch any of them I will wring you by your neck and make you pay.' Feisty one. I had to dig the knife deeper to shut her up. I have no idea how you lived with-"

"Don't remind me." I hissed. I never wanted to remember the name, but I had to. I swear, I will get my holy vengeance everybody. And I will make her life a living nightmare.

"So if the bomb didn't work, how do you propose we get rid of the sky knight?" Brackus asked me.

"We know well enough that he loves Piper. So he'd do anything to protect her. Even give his own life..."

"Smart boy." I smiled.

"So until further notice, you have the rest of the time off."

I bowed before heading back to my room. I sat down on my bed before my face fell. I really hope the explosion didn't work. I wanted to kill them myself.

Unlike the Dark Ace, I'd be able to defeat the sky knight in battle. We weren't technically aligned with Cyclonia. But we definitely weren't with Atmos.

But I knew sooner or later, Brackus was gonna want to find some allies. But there was no way in hell that I was gonna bow down to Master Cyclonis.

* * *

**A/N **

**Me: Well that was short (evil smile)**

**Renee: (throws book at my head)**** That was the shortest chapter ever!**

**Me: Nooooooooo, really? (rolls eyes)**

**Renee: You need to make another update**

**Me: Why should I?**

**Renee: Because you're still acting normal**

**Me: I've given up on trying to be abnormal **

**Renee: But your abnormal side is the only side that'll agree to watch Storm Hawks**

**Me: Oh please, I'll watch Storm Hawks either way. Just let me watch the last episode multiple times and I'll be crazy in no time. Anyway, REVIEW **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **

**Me: Hello loyal reviewers, I'm back and as normal as I've never been. Anyway, I DO NOT OWN STORM HAWKS BECCA OR RION. Proceed.**

* * *

**Renee's P.O.V**

I got up but fell back down, my legs were numb. I groaned and keep attempting to get up.

On about the fifth try I can clearly stand but still have some trouble walking. I look around to see where the bomb had landed. Nothing. I look around a bit more but still can't clearly tell.

There's no scorch marks anywhere. I look a bit closer at the sand and see that there is in fact scorch marks. Small scorch marks, but still scorch marks.

There's almost a trail. My eyes follow it and leads me right to...Piper? She didn't get hit by the bomb, did she? Because nobody, and I mean NOBODY, could survive anything like that.

I turn my head and see that Aerrow's laying next to Piper, his arm around her waist. I smirked. I'd have to interrogate them later.

I walk over to Rion and lean over him.

"Rion," I whisper. He squirms.

"Rion." I say a bit louder this time. His eyes open.

"Renee?" I nod.

"Are we dead?"

"No." I laugh at the questioning look on his face. I move my head as he stands up on his elbows.

"A bomb went off."

"Oh, a bomb." His eyes widened. "A bomb!"

"Yes Rion, a bomb. That's what I said 5 seconds ago." The sarcasm clear in my voice.

"Is everyone alright?"

"They should be. It is just me you Aerrow and Piper."

"Did you check to see if they were breathing?"

I paused. "Uh..." I tapped my two index fingers together.

Rion sighed as he tried to stand up, but he fell back down. "Ow," he grumbled.

I laughed as I helped him up. We walked over to Aerrow and Piper.

I checked Aerrow's pulse. _Come on, come on...yes!_ "Aerrow's ok!" I said. At that moment, Aerrow woke up. He groaned.

"What's going on? Is everyone ok? Were we knocked out by that bomb?" He asked.

"Me and Rion were making sure you were alive, we're fine, and no Aerrow, we were knocked out by a pretty little unicorn that used rainbow power on us. Then she threw candy in our faces." I answered.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Ok then. And lose the sarcasm." I rolled my eyes.

Rion checked Piper's pulse. He was like that for a minute. His eyes were staring straight at Piper.

"Rion." I said quietly. His gaze didn't move.

"Is Piper ok?" I asked.

His fingers were still on her pulse. He wouldn't move his gaze. He look frightened.

"Rion, for the last time. Is Piper ok?" Aerrow asked. I could hear the worry in his voice.

"I-I can't feel her pulse."

My eyes widened. I looked at Aerrow. He rushed over to Piper's side.

"Piper," he whispered. Nothing.

"Piper!" He exclaimed, grabbing her shoulders and shaking them. I could tell he was trying to hold back his tears, but at any moment now, he would burst.

I was upset. I was crying on the inside. But I was trying to stay strong. I cry on my own time. But even I was about to burst.

Aerrow had been trying to wake her up for ten minutes.

"Don't die on me," he whispered. Nothing. I let a silent tear slide own my cheek as Rion hugged my shoulders.

**While this was happening, on the Condor Regular P.O.V**

Junko walked in to the main deck. "Hey guys." He said in his cheery voice, noticing everyone was looking out the window. "What are you looking at?" Junko walked up to window. He gasped. "No..."

Piper's motionless body was out there. Aerrow was trying to wake her up. "Maybe she's sleeping." Junko looked at Finn with puppy dog eyes.

Finn shook his head. "Rion checked her pulse, he said he couldn't feel it. And Aerrow's been trying to wake her up for five minutes." Finn said, holding Becca, who was about to start crying as well.

Stork was at the table, reading and not daring to look out the window.

Radarr whimpered. As did Symphony. Radarr knew his best friend wasn't going to be ok. Symphony thought the same thing for Renee. Symphony lowered her head. Radarr put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

After what seemed like hours, Aerrow carried Piper in.

As soon as he walked in, he set her on the table. Nobody could hold back and started to cry. Even Finn was crying.

"Why her?" Aerrow let one more tear slide down his cheek. "Why not me?"

"Aerrow, that's the depression talking." Renee said.

"Drop the sarcasm Renee!" Aerrow exclaimed. "And I don't care, there has to be some way we can get her back." Everyone knew Aerrow wasn't going to give up or let go.

"Wait a minute." Everyone looked at him. "Can't Renee use her wizard powers or something to fix her."

Everyone turned to Renee with hopeful eyes. "Whoa guys, just slow down. It's not that easy and doesn't really work like that. I have to train with stuff like this. And bringing someone back to life? That would take a fully trained wizard. Like some people I know, she thought.

"Come on Renee, can't you at least try." Finn asked. "She's your own sister." Junko piped up.

Renee sighed. "Fine I'll try." Everyone cheered. "Hey, I said I'd try. There's no guarantee." Everyone nodded but still had hopeful smiles on their faces despite the situation. "I need you guys to kinda back up." Everyone backed up the helm.

She stood at the front of the table, her hands at her side and her eyes closed. Renee was trying to focus on the spell and the spell only. Which was kinda hard. She felt herself float into the air. Her hands left her side.

"Everybody is tired of grieving, we all agree that seeing is believing. Bring my sister back to life and I wont kill the murder with a knife." She said while blue light shot from her hands into Piper.

Piper's body started to regain color. Everyone was dumbfounded. But Renee was losing energy fast . It had been a about a minute before she finished with one final blast.

Her feet returned to the floor and her eyes returned to there regular golden brown.

Everybody ran to the table. Nothing. Five minutes passed. Nothing.

"It didn't work." Finn said. Everyone hung their heads. Renee was disappointed, in herself.

"What didn't work?" Everyone looked up see Piper propped up on her elbows and alive.

"Piper!" They all exclaimed while pulling her into a group hug.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You died." Becca said.

Piper raised an eyebrow. "Ok, I don't really know how to respond to that." Piper laughed.

"Allow me to explain," Finn said.

Renee was tuning out everything else that Finn said. She didn't feel good. Bringing people back to life took a lot of energy. Probably because it was meant for full wizards, not wizards in-training.

Suddenly, everything started to go blurry. She started swaying and had to grab onto the table for support.

"Hey Renee, you ok?"** (A/N OMG it rhymes!) **

"Yeah, fine." She laughed before green light shot out of her eyes and just barley missed crashing into anyone. There was smoke everywhere. As soon as the smoke cleared, Renee and Piper dropped to the floor unconscious.

* * *

**A/N**

**Me: Cliffhanger baby! (high-fives BBW)**

**Piper: (throws book at my head) Why would you kill me!?**

**Me: Ow! I didn't! **

**Piper: (about to throw book at my head) What?**

**Me: You were about to die because you had a weak pulse. But Renee saved you with the spell. Everyone thought you didn't have a pulse. **

**Piper: And the reason I didn't wake up earlier?**

**Me: Because the bomb was so strong that you got knocked out really hard. There, I wasn't going to really kill anyone, paranoid much. Anyway, goodbye people of the world. REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Me: Normal**

**Renee: Damn**

**Me: Watch your language **

**Renee: She used to be awesome**

**Me: I no longer care. Anyway, DO NOT OWN STORM HAWKS (sigh) a girl can dream**

* * *

**Piper's P.O.V**

I stand up and open my eyes. I look around the room. It's not really a room actually, it was more of a forest. The kind that you'd see out of a horror movie.

The kind of forest where the characters about to enter to follow the mysterious figure, and the whole audience is screaming from their seats 'Don't go in there! Don't go in there!'

And they go anyways because they don't even know their in a horror movie.

Then, in the blink of an eye, the murder sneaks up with whatever weapon and kills them.

Well, now I'm glad that Aerrow made me watch that horror movie with him, or else I would have never known that.

I stand there for another five minutes hoping to find some clue as to where I am. I eventually give up and turn around to see myself in a bunch of mirrors. Except it wasn't me that I was seeing. They were like, alternate versions of me.

A Goth version. A punk version. A girly-ish version with way too much pink. There was even the younger version of me.

"So which one of us is the real you Piper?" They asked. I backed away, my back hitting a door. I wasn't in the forest anymore, I was in a house now **(Me: Nooooooooo, really?) **

"Come on Piper, you're stronger then that." The Goth one said.

"You know, well enough, that running never solves anything." The girly one said in a light, but very creepy, voice.

"Don't dodge the questions Piper." The younger one said before laughing like one of those evil kids in a horror movie.

But then I realized, I was in a horror movie. The same one that Aerrow showed me. But being in the movie was much creepier then watching it. What I did next, I really shouldn't have done. I ran up to the mirrors and destroyed them.

My hand was bleeding. Badly. I really wish I hadn't done that. Because as soon as the girl in the movie does that, the murder comes through the door. I heard the door open. Very, very, slowly. Then, there were footsteps.

As they got closer, I got more nervous. At the last minute, I couldn't hold it in. I whipped around, almost hitting the person in the face. I shut my eyes.

They screamed...hold on. I know that scream. My eyes flew open. "Renee!"

* * *

**A/N **

**Me: Alright, I need to change the description for this story and maybe the title. Its nothing like what I wanted it to be. Its better.**

**Renee: Abnormal?**

**Me: For the tenth time, I've given up on being abnormal! Anyway, goodbye people of the world. REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

**I DO NOT OWN STORM HAWKS**

**WARNING: VERY ****BORING**

* * *

**Piper's P.O.V**

Renee hid behind her hands but was laughing. "Sorry Piper, I didn't know that was you." She moved her hands.

I sent her death glare. She stopped laughing. "So, where are we, and how do we get out?" Renee asked.

"We're in a horror movie and I'm pretty sure we would use the door." I said pointing to the door.

"Ohhhhhhhhh."

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the door. I pushed it. Nothing. Pulled it. Nothing.

"Renee, a little help." She nodded. She threw what looked like a fireball and smashed it threw the door. It fell off with a bang

"Awesome," I said. She smiled. I walked through the door, Renee close behind me. There was a sudden slam.

I turned around and the door was back to where it was. I looked at Renee, she just shrugged. I turned back around and kept walking. We were in another room, one with lots of different, but creepy looking, statues.

I studied them. They were well sculpted and looked strangely familiar.

"The Dark Ace!" Renee exclaimed.

"Where!?" I whipped around.

"No, a sculpture of him." I walked over to it and studied it. I raised an eyebrow.

"I know right." Renee laughed.

I looked at the other statues. They all looked like Cyclonians. There was one of Ravess, Snipe, Repton, even one of Master Cyclonis herself.

"This is weird." I said looking over at Renee.

"And creepy." She scrunched up her nose. We walked around until we came to another door. Same thing as before, Renee shot it down.

This room had 2 different doors. One was labeled 'Piper' while the other was labeled 'Renee'.

"So I'm gonna guess they want us to go through our own doors?" Renee asked.

"Well, yeah. But, this was in the movie too. We have to go through certain memories and remember the things we forgot about. They'll either be good, bad, depressing or hurtful memories. But you only get one chance to relive one type of memory."

"Well then this could take a while." Renee ran through her door before I could respond. I sighed and walked through my door.

* * *

**Piper's memories**

Where am I? I thought. I looked and saw I was inside a house. There were two kids. A redhead and a blonde. Probably Aerrow and Finn.

_"I dare you." Finn said_

_"You really dare me?" Aerrow said._

_"Aerrow, you know that when it comes to dares, I never joke."_

_Aerrow sighed. "Fine." They walked over to the house next door, I followed. I don't think their able to see me since this was so long ago._

_They knocked on the door. A very short girl with midnight blue hair answered the door. _

_"Hey Aerrow, you here to see Piper?" _

_"Yeah." _

_"Piper, Aerrow's here to see you!" She yelled. Yup, that was Renee. _

_I-Piper-she whatever walked outside. _

_"Hey Aerrow, Finn." She muttered. I laughed._

_"Hey Piper." Aerrow said. They stood there in silence before Aerrow grabbed Piper's hand, pulled her close and kissed her on the cheek. He pulled away._

_"Aerrow-"_

_"Don't Piper. Nevermind. Just forget I did that." Aerrow and Finn walked away._

I followed them as they walked back to the other house.

_"I can't believe you made me do that." Aerrow muttered._

_"Dude, it was hilarious!" Finn was on his butt laughing._

_"And guess who got pictures." Finn held up a camera. Aerrow's eyes widened. _

_"Finn, give it to me."_

_"No." _They ran around the house while I just sat there and watched them. Boys.

What I didn't know was how old I was. I got up and took the mail from the desk. November 3, 2005. Wow, we were only 7 then. And Renee was what, 4 at the time? **(A/N Please god let my math be right)**

Wait, so this is a memory I forgot? No, it couldn't be. I remembered it. But maybe I had to see what happened with Finn and Aerrow after.

I turned around and saw Aerrow had just tackled Finn to the ground.

_"Give. Me. The camera." Aerrow said coldly._

_"Come on Aerrow. I was gonna get it developed." Finn whined._

_"But I don't want Piper to remember I just did that."_

_"Yeah, because you don't want her to know you have a crush on her."_

_Aerrow's eyes turned to slits as he stood. "No I don't."_

_Finn snorted. "Aerrow, it's written all over your face."_

_"Your point?"_

_Finn sighed. "You're just too stubborn to admit it."_

_"Am not."_

_"Are too."_

_"Am not."_

_"Are too."_

_"Am not."_ It went on for about five minutes. I rested my head in my hands.

"How are they still the same 8 years later?" I asked myself.

"Aerrow, did you hear that?" Oops. I didn't realize they could hear me. As long as they can't see me, I should be fine.

"Yeah. Sounded like a girl." Aerrow turned around and looked across the room.

"We're probably just hearing things." Aerrow said turning back to Finn.

"No dude, I know there's someone here. While we were outside with Piper, I heard someone laugh."

"Crap they heard that." I muttered.

Finn's eyes widened. "Dude, who's the girl on the couch?" Finn asked while pointing at me. Aerrow turned around and looked at me.

"I-I don't know."

I stood. "I'm Piper."

Finn snorted. "No, Piper lives next door."

I sighed. "Sorry, I'm meant that I'm future Piper, in your case anyway." Finn looked dumbfounded.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Aerrow asked me.

"Not sure, but I was here long enough to see you kiss younger me."

Aerrow's eyes widened. "You-you saw that?"

I nodded. "But don't worry, I think you're going to be pretty happy with what happens in the future." He smiled.

"So, why are you here anyways?" Finn asked.

"I'm not sure. I was supposed to go back in time and go through a memory I don't remember. But I remember this part to this-my day. So, I'd have to guess that I had to see what happened with you guys after Aerrow kissed me." Aerrow blushed.

I sat there for a while. "Well I better get going." I got up and was about to leave when something stopped me.

"How exactly do you leave?" Finn asked as if reading my mind.

"I'm not sure. If I'm supposed to see the whole memory then obviously I'm missing something." I turned back around and sat on the couch again.

"I don't know why, but I have the sudden urge to go see Piper." Aerrow said.

"He's talking about younger me Finn." I answered his unasked question. After living with Finn for all this time, I was used to all of his dumb questions and statements.

"Wait," I said. "That's what happens next. You guys come to see me, but find that I'm in the forest."

"So then, lets go the forest." Aerrow said as he and Finn walked out.

"Wait." I jumped up and grabbed his shoulder. "You guys have to go to my house or else we'll mess up the timeline." Aerrow nodded.

"I'll turn invisible again and follow you guys." I turned invisible. I could tell because Finn was looking around to make sure I was still there.

"Piper?" Aerrow asked.

"I'm here." Aerrow nodded and left for the house.

He knocked on the door. There was a 'I've got it auntie!" Renee answered.

"Aerrow, what do you want?" She asked slightly annoyed.

"Is Piper here?"

"Yeah Aerrow, she's standing right next to you." Wait, was she talking about me? Or was she being sarcastic? Sarcasm, definitely.

"Uh..."

"Aerrow, I'm kidding." Aerrow sighed.

"She's in the forest, said something about needing to be alone." But of course that didn't stop them from coming.

"Thanks Renee." Finn said this time. With that, we left.

We were walking to the forest before I noticed some guys crowded around something.

I tapped Aerrow on the shoulder and pointed to them. He nodded and grabbed Finn before heading over there. I followed. There was something about this that seemed so familiar.

"Come on! Hit her again Jeremy, she's a girl!" Someone exclaimed. There was a hard sharp slap. But there was no scream. Aerrow and Finn were on the outside, them being 8 years younger then everyone else, so they couldn't see anything.

I decided to wait until everyone fanned out to

"Jeremy, we gotta get this over with before somebody gets us in trouble." The same voice said.

"Don't worry Turner, just let me finish the little brat off. Hopefully now she'll learn her lesson."

There was one more punch and kick before somebody ran up to the crowd.

"Jeremy! We gotta go. Right now! Somebody told them about this and their coming our way."

"Great. Come on boys, leave the girl." They ran before anyone showed up. As soon as it cleared I saw who it was.

Aerrow looked down and saw. His eyes widened. "Piper!" Aerrow and Finn exclaimed.

She-I, it doesn't matter who, had duct tape over her mouth and her wrists and ankles were tied. Tears were streaming down her face and blood was coming out in various places.

Aerrow untied the ropes and removed the duct tape. "Piper! What happened!?" Aerrow screamed. Nothing. She just hugged her legs and sat there.

"Piper, answer me." His voice had softened. "They beat me." She said quietly. But I didn't understand. I mean, this didn't happen before.

I mean, those guys were gonna beat me when I was younger, but Aerrow and Finn got there before they could. But since I held Aerrow back by talking to him, maybe that already messed up the timeline.

"What did they do?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." She got up to leave but fell back down. I walked in front of her grabbed her shoulders.

"Piper." She didn't look up. "Piper, look at me." She looked up.

"Who are you?"

"I'm you, but in the future."

"So why are you here?"

"I'm supposed to go through a memory I've forgotten, or in this case a memory I don't know the full story to." She nodded and hung her head.

"Hey." She looked up. "You ok?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, I just don't wanna talk about what those boys did."

I nodded. "What'd you say to them anyway?"

"I told them to back off of this other girl that was getting beat up."

"Right, I remember that now. It's the typical thing we'd do."

We laughed. "Now, I'm gonna go. But I want you to remember that if anything happens, you can always confide in Aerrow." She smiled.

"And make sure you don't do anything to mess up our relationship with him."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll see." She smiled again before Aerrow and Finn came over.

"Piper, you ok?" Aerrow asked. She nodded.

"Are you sure? Because you look horrible." Finn said. Aerrow elbowed him. I laughed.

"She'll be fine guys. I think this is the last part of the memory so you guys can head back."

Aerrow and Finn walked back but younger Piper stayed behind.

"So, does it get easier?"

"Huh?"

"With Finn?"

I sighed. "I'd tell you yes, but I don't wanna disappoint you. So sadly no." **(A/N Got that from Good Luck Charlie XD, which I do not own BTW)**

"Well I gotta go. Bye Piper."

"Bye." I waved. She caught up with Aerrow and Finn.

"Where have you been!?" I heard someone screamed. I turned around and saw Renee with her arms crossed.

"I've been here this whole time."

"Well come on, we gotta go." She grabbed my hand.

"How did you get out of your memory?"

"I just repeated a few wizard spells and I was here. Now shush and let me do the spell."

I rolled my eyes but kept quiet.

"We like our past but love the present, take us home with our regular scent. I'm getting very sick of my past, bring to people who will last." We closed our eyes and transported to a dark room.

"Uh Renee." I said as I opened my eyes. She opened her eyes.

"We're not on the condor." She sighed.

"I don't get it. I used the wizard spell perfectly."

"Really? Because it sounded kind of weird and it barley even rhymed."

"Well that's because wizard's before used to have trouble rhyming...Wait!"

"What?" I exclaimed.

"That's the problem. I've only completed certain things in wizardry. Spells are not one of them. And neither is fire."

"Your point?"

"My point is that since I can't control that stuff, there's no possible way it could work."

"Then how did you bring me back to life."

"I didn't. You were never dead. Rion thought you were because you had a weak pulse. That was the one time the spells would work because it wouldn't take that long to heal you. But that's not the point. I think we're dreaming or else my wizard powers wouldn't work."

"So if we're dreaming all we have to do is wake ourselves up?"

"Yeah."

I pinched myself. Nothing.

"It's not working."

"Hmm. Maybe we gotta try something else." I sat down. Renee did the same.

Then thoughts of Aerrow flew into my mind.

All the times we've had together. Like the exosphere, the talon academy, the forbidden city, when were on Blizzaris, terra Rex, when we gave Carver a second chance and everyone thought he died. All of the times we've had together.

* * *

**Piper's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes. And saw Aerrow sitting beside me.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"You ok?"

"Yeah pretty sure." I sat up.

"What happened?"

"Well you and Renee fell to the ground unconscious and you've been out for a few hours."

"A few hours?" Seemed like minutes.

"Yeah. Stork tried using those shock things **(A/N After all this time I still don't know what their called!) **to revive you guys. But he said to just give you guys a few hours and you should be fine."

I nodded. "So, nothing else happened?" I asked him, wondering if he knew about what I did.

"Nope."

"So you don't any new memories?"

"No, but I did fall asleep earlier and I had the strangest dream. When we were younger and it was the day that I kissed you for the first time. I remember that you came back in time and stuff."

Yup, he pretty much remembers.

"And I remember we went to the forest, but this is the weird and the worst part. We found you there and you were beat up and you were bleeding and it was just horrible. But I don't remember that actually happening."

"That's because while Renee and I were knocked out, I went to that memory and accidentally changed some things."

"Typical of you." I smacked him.

"Hey, do you want me to punish you?"

"I'd like to see you try." A sly smile crossed his face.

My eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

"I would." He said before tickling me.

* * *

**A/N**

**Me: That's enough for this chapter**

**Renee: Nice job**

**Me: Thank you. Might be a little rushed, but oh well. Anyway, the part where Piper shows herself to younger Aerrow and Finn, I cant take credit for that because BBW used it for her story. So credit goes to her. Anyway, good-bye people of the world. REVIEW **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**Me: No idea what to do for this chapter so I'm very sorry if this is boring**

**Renee: You ran out of ideas?**

**Me: Yeah, I want to start writing my next story. Which I don't know whether to call it "Battle of the sexes" or "Prank day" the second one is a little...blah, but its all I could come up with. Oh, how about "Let the pranks begin"**

**Renee: I like it. You should save Battle of the sexes for another story. I looked through your notes and saw that you have an idea that would match that**

**Me: Ha! Jokes on you, I don't have a notes. It's all in my brain and in the app on my phone (grabs phone) Don't even think about it**

**Renee: Fine. But just remember that I see everything**

**Me: Yeah, sure. Anyway, I DO NOT OWN STORM HAWKS. And Renee, I wouldn't steal my phone if I were you. Because that thing that happened to Aerrow, that was because he just touched my phone. The same fate awaits you in the near future**

**Renee: Oh god**

**Me: The chapter shall begin**

* * *

**In the main deck Regular P.O.V**

"Now?" Renee asked.

"Not yet." Becca answered.

Stork walked into the main deck.

"Now!" Becca yelled. Renee pulled the bullhorn and plugged one of her ears while Becca plugged her's.

Becca threw some pie at him and they ran.

"Get back here you two!" Stork screamed. He ran out of the bridge just as Aerrow walked in. Luckily, Aerrow just managed to step out of the way.

"What's with Stork?" Aerrow asked Piper who was sitting at the table with a few maps.

"The girls pulled a prank on him."

"Oh, ok." He walked over to her and looked over her shoulder. "Whatcha working on?" **(A/N I could picture him saying that XD)**

"Some maps and battle plans." She kept working but he didn't move.

"Is there some reason you're still here?" She turned around and placed her hands on her hips.

"Just to came to see you."

"That's nice." She turned back to her work before Aerrow grabbed her hand and whipped her around.

"Aerrow, what are you doing?"

He shushed her. "I want you to take a break from work."

"And do what?"

"Something else." She gave him a questioning look before understanding.

"Ok." A playful smile crossed her face.

* * *

**Out in the hallway Renee's P.O.V**

"Oh my god, Stork was so mad!" Becca laughed.

"His face was hilarious! What do you think he'll do when he catches us?"

"Who cares. We'll just get revenge on him if he does anything."

I nodded. Revenge was our favourite way to get back at people.

"Ok, well until he catches us, I'm going to make-talk-hang out with Finn." She ran off. What's with her? She had been acting weird lately. And she'd been spending a lot of time with Finn. I shook my head and walked into the main deck.

I stopped, dead in my tracks. My eyes widened.

"I knew it!"

* * *

**A/N **

**Me: Another story finished**

**Renee: You know your stories never make any sense**

**Me: Yeah, your point?**

**Renee: Your stories need to make more sense **

**Me: They will make sense when I get to start more of them. Anyway, Pipers memory will make more sense when I do the flashbacks in a later story. Anyway, good bye people of the world. Review! My next two stories are in production. **


End file.
